TMNT: The Heart of the Moon
by nawara.abasee
Summary: There is a teenage girl has a special power of Magic from her families history to help many people from evils soul, but she doesn't know what causes it to make her worthy of this power? What is her destiny? What if the Turtles will help heal her heart and give her something that she really wants. What do you think? Please give me some Reviews!
1. Prologue

**TMNT: The Heart of the Moon**

 **Prologue**

Some people believe there's no such thing, as Magic and some people believe it, there was a legend that spoke of the moon, which was known as "The Guardian of the Moon" who knows maybe there is.

My name is Crescent, I'm an 17-year-old girl who studies archeology and I was chosen to be The Moon Guardian. I come from Coupeville; which is an Island I used to live on a long time ago, the only family I have remaining is my mother. My father was an antiques collector and he travelled overseas to sell and buy Antiques. Someday I hope to be just like him.

My mom was a Moon Guardian before me a long time age when she was a little, she use to tell me so many things about her adventures journey to travel so many places to help people from the enemies, she get so many talents to use magic and her skin against them and she can sense any evil souls someplace no one know where they could be, she tracked them and destroy it before something can do thinks worse. I didn't stop asking about her stories it was really excitement.

She was the only friend that I trust; I never had any friend to play with, they treated me like freak and weirdo because they said I did something weird no any human should unable to do this, so one of the kids throw a stone at me and hit me, the blood started flow from my forehead I saw the blood in my hand I felt the rage of anger came out at me I was almost attack them with my power the kids looked at me with fear when the they see my eyes get glow, but thankfully someone hugged me from behind and try to stop me from do something worse.

I look behind my back and see that little girl that I saved her from bullies tried to teasing because she is wearing glasses and braces on her teeth. Her name is Lilly and she is my classmate in the same school, she is very shy and smart girl in the class. When I saw kids running away screaming, I hear Lilly talk to me "Crecy, you okay?"

I try to calm down so she wouldn't scare from me "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

When Lilly looking at the injury cut on my forehead, she was really upset, I saw the tears on her eyes, I don't know what to do. When I try to say something I heard Lilly's mother call her to come, but she didn't answer her call because she didn't want to leave me like this, but then her mother came "Lilly! Didn't you hear me when I calling you and why are you with this girl? Didn't I tell you to stay away from her. Come on let's go home." her mother grape her arm, Lilly try to get free from her mom, but she pulled her away and leaving me lying there alone.

When I came back home my mother freak it out when she saw the blood in my head, she quickly look at my injury "My god dear, what happen to you? Why are you bleeding? Who did this to you? Tell me." I didn't say anything to her and I couldn't even looked at her either, I was pretty mad for what I am.

All the people in this town hate me without any reason. Why do I have to be different? Why they all hate me? I just don't know what to I do to be normal girl. I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I hate myself and I hated to be different. My mother saw me crying, I didn't want her to see me cry like a weak girl. So I start to ask her "Mommy, why do I have to be different? Do I deserve to be treaded like a freak? Do I deserve to have this power like you? Why can I be normal girl so the people wouldn't hate me? Why?"

My mom wipe my tears away, she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry dear, I'm so sorry. I know that you're different than everyone on this town. Some people are more different than others, but all of us have a unique set of experiences and characteristics that spell out a different reality than everyone else on Earth."

"But you're really special girl that deserve this power to help many people from evils. You're choice to save humans life and someday they will see what you truly are and you'll find the true friends that you can trust, just be brave and have faith that you will change the word and make people believing in you. I'll always be in your heart whenever you go because I believe that you someday will become a great Guardian just like me and even greatest adventure like your father. I love you" she hugged me so tied I just don't know what to say, but if she believe that I will do my best to follow my dream and become the greatest then I'll never let her down and I will continue until I make my dreams, our dreams come true.

One day I was really exciting that my dad is coming home tomorrow. When mom teaches me to do some magic spells, we heard the doorbell. It was a police officer; who came to our house. I looked at the window and saw my mother talking with him, when suddenly I saw her fell on the ground but the officer grape her quick. I ran to the stairs to know what happened to her, she started crying harder I never see my mom cry before, I tried to calm her down but she couldn't stop crying. I have super powers to know what people feel and thinking without them know.

So now I see that she is crying for my dad! I can't believe it that my dad is died not knowing how did it happen, he was found in his work offices lying on the ground with all the blood cover his body the police find out he was stabbed in two knifes on his chest, but they didn't find a clue for who did this, so I started crying with my mom. I never couldn't imagine the day will come that I'll lose my dad…

At been year after my father's death, on the night of my 6th birthday I was about to go to bed, but suddenly I had this feeling like something was calling me! I went downstairs to find out where it came from, I kept walking till I reached to my dad's store where he kept all the antiques there; I went inside and looked at all those antiques it's been so long since I came down here since my father died.

I saw something glowing inside a box, in that box there was a secret magical sword that belonged to my mother, this sword is made of silver and it glows in blue when the moon is full and it can cut anything. In the middle of the sword there is a big blue crystal that was the source of life from the Moon. It was made out of moon tears, with the great power it was object of desire for many evils but it destroyed their souls when it used on them, no evils could ever touch it only kindhearted people can hold the sword.

I remember every night when my mom used to tell me the story about my great grandmother how she became The Moon Guardian and she got this sword in the first place.

When my great grandmother was young, she lived in a house with her aunts Anny and Sally. Her parents died when she was 8, so live with her aunts and were great, they were teaching her how to use practical magic and make magic potions. One day on her 20th birthday she felt so sad from missing her parents, so she went out to the dark land at night, and it was a full moon that night. She sat on the grass and laid down to watch the stars, she remembered her mother telling her a story about the Guardians of the Moon. It was her most favorite story, that her mom read to her every night; she couldn't stop thinking about them so her tears started falling "Why did you to leave me? I don't know what to do without you, my tears can't bring you back and if I pray to the stars and the moon to bring you back, you wouldn't come back. I miss you all so much"

Then something different happened that night, the moon was glowing in blue and suddenly something was falling directly from the sky and it fell toward her. So she quickly covered her face with her hands and laid on the ground. After a while she hadn't felt that something hit the ground; and she looked up to see what's happening she find out that there is something flow in the air glowing, it was a blue crystal right in front of her cruising in the air. She stood up and walked slowly to see this beautiful crystal...

When she tried touching it; a very bright light came block her eyes out, then she heard someone talking to her… a familiar voice; it was like her mother's voice! When she opened her eyes; she saw her mother standing in front of her dressed in white and had white wings on her back, her mom was an angel. She couldn't believe what she actually saw; and she started to say in her thoughts, 'is this for real? Is it really her? Should I talk to her? Or should I run away?'…

Then her mom started talking directly to her saying: "Hello Layla! Don't be afraid"

Layla stood up and told her "Mommy is that really you" her mother smiled to her and raised her arms and said "Come to me, my little Guardian" Layla ran her mother and hugged so tied. "I miss you so much"

"Shhh…. It's okay my sweet Guardian, everything is going to be fine, you'll see" her mother said

"Why did you leave me? Why did you and daddy have to leave me in this terrible world? Everyone hated me because I'm different and nobody wants to be my friend… Tell me WHY?!" Layla said.

"My little guardian, do you remember what I tell you about being different! I don't care what the people say and it doesn't matter what they think, you're unique, smart, kind and a wonderful daughter, you are worthy of love and affection, you've never given up on people you care about, you're worth more than you could ever imagine, you deserve someone that would give up their life for you because you're powerful, strong and capable you can change the world, and you have the responsibility to protect people from evil souls…. That's why, you are chosen to hold the power the Sword of the Moon, to become The Great Guardian of the Moon".

Layla was in shock when she heard what her mother said, suddenly the blue crystals was glowing and started to transform into a magical silver sword. She can't believe what she actually saw! The sword had come to her and she held it with her hands. She looks at it and her mother tapped her on her shoulder and said, "This sword has magical powers to protect you and guide you to find what your heart desires. You must keep it safe for you and your grandchildren to find your destiny and inherit the power of the sword." Layla was so baffled by the time she became aware of what happened her mother was gone… when she saw the sword she realized what her mother was trying to tell her. She took the sword and raised it high up in the sky and pointed to the moon; the glowing sword had made her realize what she was destined to be… The Great Guardian of the Moon…

Now I realized that this sword belonged to my great grandmother and now the sword has regained this power and it wants me to be prepared for the unknown. It wants me to hold it and use its power to become his master and to finish the task of what my great grandmother started. Suddenly the sword had been glowing harder than before and it started to transform into a pendant with the blue crystal on it… and I thought to myself "That is so, Awesome"

The doorbell rang... As I about to see who it was, my mom was already there. Suddenly the door slammed open and a bright light entered the house the mysterious dark people hiding their face with the mask came in and tried to destroy the house and they captured my mom although she tried to fight back.

A shadow appeared through the bright light, a huge figure with a metal mask and a shield all over his body emerged; I could feel the darkies, evil, angry, hatred and dangerous demon in his soul. They brought my mom to him and he asked her "Where is the sword that belongs to you?" my mom refused to tell him anything about it, he ordered his soldiers to search the house, I quickly ran to hide with the pendant in my hand.

The soldiers scattered everything to search for it, I tried to stay calm and not to panic while I'm hiding in the basement, I heard the footsteps from above leaving the room and I came out from the hiding and went out to look for my mom. I could smell something burning upstairs. The house was on fire; they burnt my home and destroy everything.

When I tried to find my mom. I saw her with that huge figure with a metal mask he grabbed her and tried to force her to tell him where the sword is, but she still refused to talk and told him "I will never let you have this sword to use it to kill the innocent people, this sword belongs to my great ancestors who used it better than you. You took away my beloved husband and destroyed my family, you don't deserve it" it was shocking for me to hear that this man in the one who killed my father and now he's trying to destroy my family just for the sword.

I saw the anger in his eyes when he raised his hand the sharp claws came out from his hand my heart started to beat faster I couldn't breathe, I wanted to save my mom but I was so scared I couldn't move. He suddenly stabbed my mom with his claws, I was almost going to scream but I held my hand to my mouth, then he threw her on the ground and left the house.

I ran to my mom and she was still breathing, I tried to help her but I didn't know how to help her, she looked at me and placed her hand on my face and her hand was full of blood. She looked in my eyes, smiled at me and said "Sweetheart, thank goodness you're safe."

I started to cry harder, I held her hand and said "Mommy, P...Please be okay, I-I'll get you o...out of here, I will save you, I-I... will do a...anything to help you. I'm s...so sorry I couldn't do anything, I-I was so s...scared, I should…"

She put her hand on my mouth not to say award, "Don't… say that my dear, more important… that you're okay and the… sword is safe with in the right hands"

I saw pain in her eyes and she started to cough out blood. The whole house started to fall apart; I had to do something and quick "Mom, I have to get you out, the house's start to collapse. Please get up"

I tried to carry her in my back but she didn't move "No Crescent. I –I can't move, I lost too much blood and I'm afraid I wouldn't be with you any longer."

"NO… . ... Please mommy please... don't do this, don't leave like this… PLEASE… I can't live like this without you mommy; I don't have anyone but you… PLEASE MAMA..."

She started to cry for me, she wipe my tears off and place her hand in my face "You'll not be alone my dear, Mama Z will come to take you t-to New York City, where you will be safe…. A-And you'll do your work as The Guardian of the Moon…. P-Prom...Promise me you'll do good t-things with this power a-an-and find people who you will be with along the way."

My tears still come out, but I wipe it so she wouldn't see me cry, I looked at her and said "I-I promise, I-I'll do it f-for you mommy"

She smiled at me and her eyes started to close slowly "B-Be… B-brave m-my little guardian…"

That is how my life had become when I came to New York City. It's been 11 years since I lost my mom, I have been training so harder to be a great Guardian, learn how to use magic and to control the sword's power.

I live with Mama Z as she's my mother to me, she's really kind and taught me how to be a normal girl to keep my secret from anyone who I meet. And there is my only best friend is my pet cat name's DJ.

Every night I go out to the city I put on my disguise with a mask on my face, thankfully it is my aid that I have the ability to transform my hair color into dark blue to keep my identity a secret from anyone.

And I will keep the promise to my mom, as I will do good things for the people. Someday I will find the man who killed my mother to destroy his evil plan and have my revenge for her and for my dad….

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

TMNT: The Heart of the Moon

 **Chapter 01**

In the middle of the night from New York City, Crescent's sitting up of the rooftop from the building watching down to the streets, there is a lot of people tonight because today is Family Appreciation Day, it's really spatial day for every families having a great time with their kids together; the parents are in toys store buying gifts for their children and the bakery shop are fall of costumers to buy sweets. Crescent knows that tonight wouldn't be any trebles this day, Mama Z wouldn't be at home because her cousin is at the hospital so she won't be at home until morning.

She's been thinking to go out for patrol so she wouldn't stay alone at home, she thought there could be some fools trying to robe things for this day, so she hopping around the city to see if her thoughts were correct.

 **Crescent's P.O.V** _

It has been the same every night where I go and save people, catching crooks, watching over the citizens and see all those families how much they're having fun with their children's and friends; I don't see what is so special to having a friends arrowed when you need them.

I roam around the city, leaping from building to building, it makes me feel relaxed when the wind collide over my face; I stopped for just a moment to take a break. I sensed there was some sorrow feeling coming from that faded light of the window from an apartment of one that building. So I jumped to that apartment and climbed up to fire escapes to reached toward that window.

When I came closer I saw bunch of girls are having slumber party in the living room, but there's one girl is sitting on the couch quietly doing nothing, I sensed there this residing of sadness coming from that girl, it seems she's upset for something. When the girls saw their friend sitting there alone with sad face, they came and sat down with her tried be consoled to know what she's upset about? When she looked at her friends her eyes fall of tears, her friends were in shock to see her crying so they hug her trying to come her down, when she begin to come she told them about that she is going to move to another city with her parents, she love this city and didn't want to living her friends from behind.

Now they know what there friend problem is, what are they going to do? I heard one of them say something to her "You wouldn't loosing us, will always be there for you no matter where you go. Let's make a promise now; we will never forget our first meet, our memories and our promises that we will reach our dreams together until the time it comes. You'll always be our friend no matter where you are, that's the promise." they were all hugging her and begin to laughing to make her feel happy and to laugh with them, she web her tears away, begin to laugh and smile with her friends, so one of them shout to tell them let's continue their party and so they did.

I still standing at their window and watching at that girl playing with her friends, I felt there are fate, hope and happiness on her is helping to heal her broken heart. I turned my back to the window, hearing them laughing and joy together. I ask myself "So this is what friendship is like! Having fun, talking together, sharing their feelings and being part of their heart. Just like what Mama Z said to me _'Friendship is a part of life, a friend who understand your feelings, like sorrow grief and even joy, yet so much pain comes from ones happiness can healing the wounds.'"_

I leaped up to the rooftop of the building to clear off my thoughts; I couldn't think that it can happen to me if I find a friend for all this years, so what use if I did, nothing would make my heart change for what I am. So I looked at the moon and said, "Why do I have to be so different? I looked inside my heart to find the answer, but every time I try I walk away and do nothing, because I'm so afraid to do this by myself, please God show me the way, give me the courage and strength to find it".

My pendant blue crystal is glowing, it seems like it's trying to tell me something. Suddenly I heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the street, it sounded like gunshots. 'Oh, great… Gun shooting. Why it had to be bad time? Well, let's get this over with.' I said to myself, so I rushed to get there fast and see what's going on.

The sound is getting closer she stopped on the roof, looked down to the street and see. There were two people running and there's someone was following them from behind and they're trying to shoot at them. She's trying to find out who were they shooting at! There were men's dressed in black with huge strange looking guns. From looking far the two people were running they seem like teenager's boy and girl, she can't see their faces from the dark, but she can sense that the boy is in badly injured and the girl was trying to help caring him on her shoulder, she sensed that they were in deep danger so she started to follow them.

April was the girl who had stopped looking around to see someplace to hide her friend Donatello. He was really in bad shape his injury was getting worse. So he tried to save his strength to protect his girl. Then April found the way out she quickly grabbed Donnie and had it that way, but they entered a dead end.

She couldn't believe this has happening, they had to find a way out, but it was too late. They turn around to see the Kraang standing in their way. Donatello can't fight them back, but he have do tried to protect his girl "Stand back April, get behind me" he stood up his feet trying to keep them away. April tried to stop him for fighting the Kraang's, she grabbed his arm with her eyes fall of tears "No don't do this Donnie… it's dangerous they will kill you." She doesn't want him to get killed because of her, when he saw April's crying, he pulled her into gentle hug and said, "I must do this. I have to protect you no matter what… I love you April," he said for his last word. He kissed her forehead then he let go of her and turns around to face them on his own. The Kraang aimed their guns on him, then they start to shooting and April scream to his name "DDOOONNNNNNNIIIIEEEEEEE"…

When the Kraang had stopped shooting, they saw Donatello still standing. Donnie start to open his eyes he didn't get any shot he was okay, the Kraang start to shooting again but nothing happened to him, something just happen in the moment! They saw that he was covered by some kind of a blue shield and April was covered by it too, but how?

Suddenly they saw someone standing on the rooftop under the moon light, she jumped off the building in frond of Donnie, when the Kraang aim to shoot at her, but she quickly grab her pendant to transform into a sword and she swung it at them to cut their weapons in half the laser guns exploded in their faces and they fell to the ground.

Donnie and April were in shock to see this surprise attack and it was a girl about their age, the girl looked behind with her eyes in shock to found the creature that she protected wasn't a human, it was a big turtle with a purple mask covering his eyes, but she wasn't afraid of him, she sensed there is a soul spirit of warrior within him and she also sensed kindness, responsibility to protect someone he loves.

Donatello and April were in shocked to see this masked girl with dark blue hair holding a mysterious glowing sword in her hand standing there looking at them with no fear when she saw Donnie.

Suddenly Donnie feels severe pain in his chest and can't even breathe either then April came to him and tries to hold him before he fell of the ground. Crescent knows he needs medical care right away, if he didn't get treated soon he won't make it….

Crescent felt something was wrong, she looked at where the enemies were, suddenly the Kraang were found standing on their feet looking different. She was in shocked to discover that they revealed their true form "What in the god's name are those things," said in shock.

She decided not to fight them now because she has to save Donnie and April first. Before she could make her move she looked the enemies and said, "I'll see you boys later." She's started to use magic blue crystal to glow bright and they suddenly disappeared like a mirage without leaving any trace.

The Kraang still standing there looked around the place but they didn't found anything, "Kraang the one in this place are not in this place where they were" one of them said

"The one who safe the turtle called Donatella and April O'Neil has been escape from Kraang, she must have known what the Kraang are doing and what the Kraang plan is. The girl is dangerous to Kraang plan."

"She used some kind of energy power that she can use against the Kraang, she must be eliminated by the Kraang."

"Yes I am knowledge that."

The turtles were on there way to rescue them, but something went wrong, Leo had suddenly stopped running to check on his T-Phone, Raph and Mikey were confused what is wrong with Leo and why are they stopping all the sudden, so Raph came to him and said "Leo, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Something's wrong! The signal has stopped tracing."

"WHAT…." The two of them were in shock, "What do you mean "the signal has stopped" where are they now?" Raph said.

"I-I don't know… I checked the signal of Donnie and April located but suddenly their signals…. Had just disappeared" Leo said.

"WELL FIGURE THIS OUT FASTER, THEY COULD BE IN DANDER!" Raph yelled at Leo with anger.

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T TRY? I TRIED MANY WAYS BUT NOTHING WORKS"

Mikey was terrified to hear what his brother Leo said, "G-Guys...Guys" he tried to calm them down but they still argued and yelled at each other... He can't do anything to stop them.

'Oh, Donnie, April… y-you guys can't be gone like that… Please be okay' Mikey said in his thought and he almost started to cry for them, but suddenly something had just happen at the moment, he saw the glowing blue light coming in there way. Mikey start to yelled at his brothers to look up there… They were looking at the light landing right in front of them and then the bright mirage showed two bodies holding up together to their lives and landing on the ground like a feather.

The boys were in shock to see the two bodies were Donnie and April. They were fainted and held each other; the boys approached them and checked if they were okay. Leo went first, to see their heart beat and their breathing…

"Leo, how are they? Are they okay?" Raph said,

"April fine but Donnie's not... We have to take them home and fast, so Master Splinter could check on Donnie's injuries."

Leo quickly Donnie carried him on his back and Raph carried April in his army's. The two are headed back to the lair and Mikey's right behind them, but he stopped when he heard something was lurking from behind, then he saw something glowing right in front of him it was a figure standing there watching them leaving. He was in awe to see the thing was standing there it was a girl. She looked at him with her eyes sparkling, he couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so beautiful and she looks just like a princess from a fairytale in his thoughts…

When he's tried to came close to her, she was still standing there he thought she could be scared of him but she wasn't, but when he heard his brothers calling him, he snapped out of it to catch up with them… but when he turned back at the girl again she wasn't there. She's gone… He looks around the place looking for her, but he couldn't find her, so he start to follow his bothers with a sad face on him, would he ever gone see her again he hope so.

When the place are clear Crescent showed herself from invisibility forms and looking at them leaving. She relives that the two teenager's are in the good hand now.

 **Crescent's P.O.V** _

That was really strange that the turtle with the orange mask looking at me with his big blue eyes like he never seen a girl with magic before. I saved some people today, but it wasn't like any saving I have ever did, I saved a strange turtle and a human girl from those robots who were disguised in human form. It was a really strange night like no other night I have ever had. Maybe if I knew what were those things doing in this planet and where are they come from! I could learn something about their plans and whom they're working for?

But first I need to find them and I know where to start…

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**TMNT: The Heart of the Moon**

 **Chapter 02**

 **In Crescent room…**

It's been about three days since Crescent met the Kraang and turtles. She starts searching in Internet looking for any clues to unveil the truth about those strange figures. She didn't find anything about the turtles yet, but she did find something very interesting about those robots. There was a video clip from some witnesses has taken from cargo and she discovers where this place is, but when the police came to this place, they didn't find them.

"Hmm…. Look DJ" she's taking to her cat who's sitting on her dick next to her looking "I wonder what're those things doing in there, the police may not find them that easy, but they seemed very smart to hide themselves from the people. I think this is the first place where I have to start searching tonight. What do you think?" she asked him.

Suddenly when the door open and Mama Z enter the room "Hi sweetheart,"

Crescent was in shook to hear her mother call, she's tried to take a breath and calm herself "Damn, Mama Z… Don't do that again please, didn't I tell you to knock the door first before you enter."

"Oh, sorry dear! I just came to check on you before I go to work" Mama Z said, as she looked at what Crescent was doing at that moment "You're still looking for those things that you have told me about it."

"Yeah and I found out where those robots were hiding. Tonight I will go there and see if I can find something important."

Mama Z looked at her daughter with worries "Don't you think it is dangerous for you to go there on your own; what if these thing capture you and try to hurt you so badly, what if…"

"Mama… Mama… I've told you many times I can take care of myself and I have been trained this for many years when every will happen. You told me if something happen to me I would call you. So please don't worry about me Mama, I'll be okay as I promised you." Crescent told her with a smile on her face.

Mama Z understands her, so she came and hugged her daughter with all her heart, "I trust you dear, just be careful and come back home safely"

Then Crescent hugged her mother too "I will, I promise."

 **Back to lair…**

The turtles, April and Casey are in dojo having conversation with Master Splinter about what happened for the last three days. The boys had told him how did they found them in the first place and Mikey told him what he saw. Now that Donatella has been recovering from his injury, he and April start explaining to Sensei, "And then suddenly everything started to glow bright around us, April and I couldn't remember anything from what happened that strange time."

Splinter was surprised to hear what his son was saying "Hmm…. Donatello you said that girl had some kind of magical sword and it glowed in blue color."

"Hai, sensei" Donnie said.

Splinter hummed in thought with his eyes closed, stroking his beard. The turtles, April and Casey are looking at each other wondering what Master Splinter was thinking, so Leonardo was the first one to ask, "Is there something wrong, Sensei! You seem to know something about it."

Splinter looked at them with a sigh "I'm fine my son, it's just that I remembered the same day that happened a long time ago when I was in Japan. When I married Tang Shen; there was an old enemy to my clan, who came back from his journey training to challenge me and Oroko Saki for his last defeated. He sworn that he well be return to challenge us again to find a way to take us down and so he did. But there is something was not right! He seems so different from the last time we saw him, his eyes had an evil look and he looked more dangerous than before. That was the most difficult challenge I had ever faced, the two of us had accepted his challenge. We felt a strong energy force around him; we've been wondered where did he get all this power! But even we used our skills and power to stop him, but nothing worked, we couldn't defeat him.

Suddenly the mysterious guy came to our clan, everyone was suspicious because he wasn't from around here and they couldn't seeing his face, he was covered with a cloak on his head. As soon as our enemy saw him with rage of anger in his eyes. I was confused because of this guy was different then us, it seemed that he is more powerful than others. Our enemy had started to attack him with all his anger. But then suddenly the stranger took out his weapon; it was a silver sword that glowed to blue, with his speed attack he slash's the enemy's chest with his sword then something had came out of the enemy chest a black soul was floating with a red crystal on it crashed into piece. I wasn't expected to see anything like that. Then the soul was vanishing in to the air and my enemy had come back to normal. If it weren't for that stranger who came to save us we wouldn't be alive. I went towards him and thank him for saving me and my clan, then the stranger had revealed himself to me and it turn up to be a woman wearing a mask on her eyes; I was surprised to see a woman with all her courage to save peoples lives.

Oroko Saki didn't accept for what she did, he came and asked her to remove the mask, but she refused. When he almost tries to touch her mask, she uses some kind a power to push him away from, I tried to apologize for what Oroko Saki just did, then she look to my eyes and said, "I did my mission as the Guardian to helping innocent people from the evil souls and I don't need your apology for someone you can't trust" but I said to her "It doesn't matter that you said, you do deserve the honor for what you did to us and I owe you my life for saving my clan. I'm in your debt and you have my trust" I bowed for her to accept my apology.

She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I can see it in your heart the you are the right warrior who fight for his people and willing to give his life to protect them and I know you can do something for me, for return" she toke off something on her pocket and handed it to me and looked at me with a smile on her face "This locket has something really important to me, if anything happens to me, I want you to keep this with you. When the time is come you will know what's my dream that I want you to do."

Every turtles, April and Casey were surprised to hear this story, Master Splinter had showed them the Locket in his hand, it has symbol of the Moon on it. They all looking at it especially Mikey was surprised for what he heard; his eyes were sparkling and said "Whoa… Sensei that was AWESOME."

"That's the cool story Master Splinter, I wish I was there to see that." Casey said

"Sensei, do you think is it possible that girl maybe connection with that woman you met" Leo asks his master.

"It's possible been Leonardo, but I'm not so sure if she knows something about it."

"So what happen next Master Splinter, did you discover anything about this locket?" April ask.

"I'm afraid not my student, I have lost faith and hope trying to discover it, but nothing work."

Mikey ask with all excitement "Sensei… Do you think she maybe The Princess from the Moon" they all awkward silence for what he said "That story you told us in bedtime when were young."

"Why would you think that she is a Princess" Raph questioned "She could possibly use some kind a optical illusions so she could tricked us for and besides there is no such thing as Magic".

Mikey said to Raph with angrily "Yes there is, I saw her and she's really Princess."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is."

"ENOUGH" Splinter said. The two of them stop fighting and paid attention to him. Splinter looked at Raph and said "Raphael, You may not believe what you see but you will never find the truth, if you don't believe it in your heart."

"Sensei, may I see it" Donnie ask, as Splinter handed the locket to Donatella. He examined it and sees how old fashioned it looked with ancient scripts written on it.

There is something not right! The crystal was not like any other crystals. So Donnie pressed with his finger it center and suddenly anther piece popped out of it was puzzled. "Sensei, do you know something about this."

Splinter looks at it and said, "No, I didn't know it was there."

Then April look at it said to them "It mast be the key for the music box, I use to have a music box when I was a kid. If you turn the key on it will play the music."

"Yeah, you right April, most of old locket has many secrets to keep hidden. So it's really important to hide and it mast be the key to her secret" Donnie said.

"Try it on Donnie" April asked.

Then Donnie rotate the key. Suddenly the cover opened and the music started to play. They were all listening to a beautiful song and Master Splinter calmly listening it while closing his eyes…

His memories came to life in his mind, he saw his beloved wife Tang Shen with his baby daughter Miwa right in front of him. Tang Shen was smiling and laughing to her daughter caring on her arms. She looked at her husband with a smile and Miwa was laughing while she looking at her father. Splinter was so happy to see his family again. He doesn't want to wake up from this moment. His dream was to see them happy and hear them laugh. His tears almost fell while tried to hold them, he covered his face with his hands to hold himself from crying.

Raphael saw Master Splinter in pain, so he quickly closes the cover to stop the music. They were all in shock for what Raph did.

"Raph what's the big idea." Leo asked.

Raph turn his face to see Master Splinter if he's okay. "Sensei, you okay?" he said as the others were looking at Splinter wondering what happened to him? They came to him and tried to hold him up. Donatella gave the locket to April to hold it for him while he helped his brothers to set their sensei down.

"Sensei, Are you okay? Did the music done something to you?" Donnie asked nervously checking over his father.

When Splinter finally opened his eyes and took a deep breathe to answer "I'm fine my sons, I don't know what just happen to me! When I heard this song, I saw my wife Tang Shen and my baby daughter standing right in front of me. It was a dream, but it seemed real to me and I didn't want this to end it."

"I should have known that thing is dangerous to open, so we must get rid off it before something goes happens again." Raph said.

"Raph, there is nothing wrong with it; it's just a music" Donnie said to him "It's natural for people to listen to the music like we do."

Splinter walked towards the mantle, he brought down the picture of his family then he gently stroked the picture with his finger. His young kids were all so worried about him; Leo came to his father said "Sensei!"

"I understand now what the lyrics of the lullaby mean. It is related to what that woman was trying to tell me about her dream…" Splinter said.

Everyone was in shock to hear what Splinter said, "What are you saying, Sensei? What was this woman trying to tell you?" Leo asked.

Then Splinter said: "I felt this feeling when Tang Shen was alive, and when I saw her holding my baby daughter! I was happy to see them together. Then my life changed when I lost them, until you all came to my life. Then everything came back full of faith, happiness, trust and love. She mast have a child and this child had lost the hope and he or she suffering for being alone, that I understood what the woman want me to do."

April got emotional and said "That's so sad. It seems like she had these feelings for being alone in her life, right. I felt the same thing too when I heard it. I dreamed that my dad was there with me. I know it's difficult to lose someone so close to you, but now I understand that I'm not alone anymore, I have you guys and we'll be there together every step of the way. Right Donnie".

"Indeed you're right, April." Donnie agreed with her.

"Guys, Do you think Princess might be in trouble?" Mikey said, "We should go looking for her and help her if she's in danger".

"Mikey, there is no way we can trust her, we don't know what she's planned for us. It might be a trick, like last time we trusted Karai and for the last time 'STOP CALLING HER THAT. SHE IS NOT A 'PRINCESS'" Raph yelled at Mikey's face.

"I don't think she would harm us Raph? She saved us from Kraang! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here now!" Donnie said.

"I agree with Donnie. What if the Kraang are coming after her, or maybe she is going to discover what the Kraang are up too, we should go looking for her firs before she getting in to treble." Leo stated his plan then he asked Master Splinter "What do you think Sensei?"

"Hmm… You're correct Leonardo, you must find her first, before the Kraang do." Splinter said.

"Hehe… I can't wait to meet her" Mikey was so enthusiastic to meet the girl.

"Me too…" April said.

They all agreed, especially Raphael! He's concerned about the strange girl, so he has to be careful and watch over his family.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**TMNT: The Heart of the Moon**

 **Chapter 03**

It's nighttime and the turtles are headed out to search for that girl, they've been out searching the city for five hours with no luck.

Raphael started to get tired of this stupid mission so he told Leo, "This is nonsense Leo, we have been searching for her all around the city and we found nothing. We should stop this and stay focused on what the Kraang and Foot Clan are planning next?"

But Leo said, "We'll keep looking until we find her, Donnie said if the Kraang communication has been activated, April will call us! So we're clear to stick to the mission. Beside, I know you don't trust that girl, but you heard what Master Splinter said, she couldn't do something to harm us and I agree with him."

"And what makes you think she couldn't? You said the same thing when Karai want to help us in the first place, but in the end it turns out she's Shredder's daughter. How can you explain that?" Leo didn't like to hear what Raphael said.

Then Donatello came to them and answer Raphael "Because I owe her for saving me and April's life, so we have to find her before she get involved with the Kraang's."

"Yeah bro, you should give her a chance, dude" Mikey said.

Raph turned his face on them and sighed "Whatever."

"Alright guys, we didn't find anything here, so lets move out" Leo orders them as they all went to another place where they started to search for her!

Meanwhile Crescent headed to the cargo ship where she can find the Kraang's secret hideout. She jumped up to the rooftop too looked around and sees if there is any human or robots near by. She thought it wouldn't be easy to find those robots if she came near to that building, because they might have security cameras around the place! So she took out the Crystal Eye from her bag.

This crystal has ability to help her to seeing things throw her mind; she said the magical spell to start flowing inside the warehouse and begin to search. She closed her eyes and started seeing things through the crystal. When they reached inside the building, she sensed something strange about the place there is some kind of energy that she never felt it before.

When the crystal flew around the place! There was a hidden camera and a laser beam surrounding the building, "This must be that place, but where they could hiding! Come out, come out where ever you are?" Crescent thoughts.

Suddenly there is something moving on the ground! The hole is opened and something came out of it. The crystal flew up to the rooftop to have a clear look! There are seven different shape robots. They were holding guns and carrying a glowing strange energy inside a huge machine. But she's not sure what is it? What are they doing now? So the crystal came near them to hear what they are up to.

"Is that which is unknown mutagen is ready to transport to location where the Kraang plan!" one of them said.

"The mutagen will be sent to the location where the Kraang planning to experiment new machine, so the Kraang will tested a new experiment mutagen on humans to create mutant armies and destroy every living who stand against the Kraang plan and even the ones who calls the turtles."

"Kraang must sent mutagen to the location so Kraang will begin immediately Kraang plan."

"Then the Kraang will inform Kraang to bring information for that which is unknown female who save April O'Neil and the one turtle that call Donatello from Kraang."

On the rooftop Crescent was surprised to hear what those robots were saying, "This is totally insane, they're going to build a machine to use the mutagen to create armies, that will hurt many innocent people! They are the most nasty and sickening alien freaks robots I have ever met. That's it, I have to stop them before it's too late."

Before Crescent was about to jump toward the warehouse, she suddenly sensed something behind her hiding in the shadows with an unfriendly intent, she turned toward the shadowed area then called out towards it "Come on out! Show yourself!" then a group of men came out of the shadows in black suits with masks on their faces, they pulled out their weapons; they seem to be resembled ninja's from Japan. But there is something strange about those mans?

"Well...Well… 'Ninja's in New York' what a surprise! The news broadcast was right!" she heard about it from the news and she thought it was made up until.

They surrounded her on the roof, then there's someone came from behind them. It was a huge freak dog standing right in front of her with an evil smile on his face "Hehe… It seems we have a new intruder in this game." Dogpound said as he looked at her with his red eyes, he saw a teenage girl with a strange costume and it seemed she did not have a weapon or anything to defend herself from them. She doesn't even look afraid of him so he asked her, "Who are you girl? What are you supposed to be? Some kind a spy, thief or some kind of clown wants to be a hero!"

"Hehe…Well that's really kind of you to ask Doggy. I'm actually the Guardian of the Moon and I'm here to stop you and your friends there from doing something to humanity and I'm going to kick your butt and send your head back to where your daddy's ass is" Crescent replied.

Dogpound was outraged to hear her speak to him this way, as he started advancing toward her, but she vanished all of a sudden! He looked all around on the roof, but no sign of her. "Over here Doggy!" he heard a voice coming from behind, she was right behind his men, he was in shock to see what this girl was capable of? Then he gave ordered to attack.

They began attacked her with their weapons, but she moved extremely fast as she used her Kung Fu skills to fight them, she found an iron pipe to fight, but when she heat one of mans they were made of medial, "So they're robots." so she began to grape her pendant and transformed to sword to sliced them and used her magic powers stick fighting just a little to defend herself.

Dogpound eyes was wiled surprised to see her fighting skills! Witch makes him really angry at those robots they couldn't even defeat one teenage girl! He howled and went to attack her with his strength to take her down, but when he swing his massive arm towards her, she suddenly jumped on top of him using her feet to kick the dogs face, then she jumped to the same spot where she was then she looked at him and laughed "Hehehe… Is that all you got Doggy?" she said to him and then Dogpound looked at her with pain on his ugly dogface in anger "Grrrrrrr" was his reply.

She waves to Dogpound before he could catch her; she fly up into the air to the warehouse from where the Kraang were. It was far away to jump throw there, but how did she do that? Dogpound was in shock to see what she did. His master would not believe what he saw.

When she landed on the roof she used the blue spinning energy ball on her hand to crashes through a skylight to get inside. She landed on the ground and saw the Kraang are still preparing their machine in the van. The Kraang were surprised to see someone breaks into the warehouse, they thought it was the turtles, but it was that same girl who they were looking for.

Then Crescent looked at them with a smile on her face "Evening boys, were you looking for me?" The Kraang looked at each other and they aimed towards her with their guns, she moved so fast and attacked them with her sword to sliced them and defend herself from the lasers. She was ready to fight the Kraang to take them down.

The Dogpound was still on the rooftop hearing the Kraang guns shoot; "That girl is going to destroy the plan. If Master Shredder finds out about this he will have my head for a trophy!" he run towards the warehouse to get there before is too late.

Meanwhile the turtles had arrived to the alley near to the port, they started searching around places. But they didn't find anything yet; Raphael starts to shout to Leo again, "Come on Leo, just give it up already! We have been looked everywhere. I'm getting tired for this stupid mission, she's not gonna show up!" Raph said.

Leonardo groaned, "Stop complaining Raph! Man, you start getting annoying like Mikey."

"WHAT!" Raph yelled.

"Hehe… See, is not me who complaining around here." Mikey laughing as Raph slaps Mikey head.

When suddenly Donatello T-Phone started ringing "Shhh… Guys, keep it down. It's April" Donnie said when his answering the phone and turn on the speaker so his brothers can listen. "Hey April, What's up"

"Donnie, the Kraang communication has been activated and they are about to make their move, but something suddenly had happened to their plan!" April said.

"What do you mean, April? What did you find?" Leo said.

"Well… According to what Kraang translation said, the unknown female with some kind of energy force had attacked them. Do you guys think it could be her!" April said.

"Oh no, It could be Princess! She must be fighting the Kraang on her own." Mikey said.

"Cool, I don't want to miss the fight. I'm getting tired searching for that girl." Raph said.

"I got the location where the Kraang hide out is. I'll send it to Donnie T-Phone right away." April said.

"Good work April! All right guys! We're heading to the Kraang hideout to check it out; we'll be there soon. Come on guys" Leo gave the orders and they're all heading to that place where the Kraang secret hiding base.

 **Inside the Warehouse…**

Crescent still facing the Kraang on her own, they're still more coming from the hideout and start shooting at her. She quickly hides behind the boxes.

She pulled one hair out of her head and used her magic to make clone herself. Crescent smiles and her clone was giggling to see herself, she's signaling her clone to fight back against those robots to distract them while she gets near the van and destroy the machine.

Then the clone nodded as she went faster to let the Kraang aim to shooting her, in the mean time Dogpound has arrives, as he saw Kraang were shooting at the girl clone when she hit the Kraang's robotic body with such deadly force, the robots blasted into million pieces in a blink of an eye.

Dogpound can't believe what he saw, he begins to shout as he jumps after her, crust the Kraang tries to attack her, but she quickly jumps up into the rafters and throws the energy ball at them. He quickly dodges by rolling down off the boxes and then he climbed up to the other side of the roof. "Hehe… I must to admit. Your fighting skills are good, but not good enough to standing against me." Dogpound said as he began to fight the clone.

At that time Crescent headed to the van while the Kraang were busy fighting her clone. She took out some bomb bottles from her magical bag; inside it some Thermite powder with Red Crystal to light it up. She placed them inside the van; then she jumped out to place other bottles around the building and even in the hideout where the Kraang came out.

She almost completed her plan, but suddenly Dogpound smashed her clone and sent her flying towards the ground, when Crescent heard her clone screams, that the sine for escaped she jumped up to the rooftop to the other side of the warehouse to get ready for plan B.

Dogpound jumps down and lands next to the clone; the Kraang came behind him "Do you actually think you could beat me that easily? You don't know how to handle it, you have lost and you won't get of this place alive." Dogpound said, as the clone slowly starts to smile and laugh at him, his eyes were shoot open in surprise for what reason that girl laughing at. He yelled in rage to stop her from laugh, as he about raised his arms to punch her with his fist.

"BOOYAKASHA!" he suddenly heard a strange scream behind him with a sudden kick on his back, he turned around and saw Michelangelo holding his nun chucks the clone saw a turtle with an orange mask trying to protect her, then the others turtles running next to him.

"Hey Dogpound, is that how you treat the ladies, you've getting yourself in big trouble." Donnie said.

Raphael groaned for what his brother said.

"Alright Turtles, let's end this fight and take them down." Leo ordered and they started to attack.

On the rooftop Crescent was in shocked to see the turtles are inside the warehouse, she can seeing through her clones eyes; "Huh! What the heck are those turtles are doing in there? They're going to ruin my plan" Crescent starts getting aggravated, "This is getting worse, if I blow the place up those turtles will be killed and if I don't, those alien robots will escape and complete their plan. Oh man! What should I do?" she begins to get nervous and starts to think for other plans.

While the three turtles were scattered to fight the enemies, Michelangelo grabbed the clone's hand and dragged her "Come on Princess, we have to get you someplace safe"

She bolts her hand away and looked at his big blue eyes "What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be here. You have to get out off here now." The clone questioned him; Crescent is sharing her mind to the clone so she can talk to him like she is there.

"B-But… We came all the way here to save you" Mikey said nervously "We have been looking for you everywhere to warn you about the Kraang. You're in danger! The Kraang will not stop chasing you until you're dead."

She couldn't believe for what she heard, they came here to warn and risked their lives to save her, serious. But why? Why would they do that?

"DUCK QUICKLY" the Crescent clone shouted, as she grip Mikey's hand and hide him from Kraang lazar shot "Diminuendo _"_ she uses her spell forces to shrink Kraang robot body. That's what made Mikey eyes sparkling when he saw "AWESOME!" Mikey yelled for excitement.

Donatello and Raphael were fighting the Kraang while Leonardo is dealing with Dogpound. Donnie was in shocked for what the girl did too the Kraang's, "Wow…. Did you guys see that, I had never seen anyone could do something like that, only on movies? Can you believe…"?

"Donnie, if you start talking about this thing again, I'll smash your shell out." Raph said.

Leo jumps draw his katana to slash the dog out, but Dogpound took the chance to punch Leo's chest so hard and sent him flying backwards, crashing into wooden boxes toward the wall.

"LEO!" his brothers hollered as they watched their brother lying on the ground in pain, his blood came out from his mouth when he cough. He can't stand up and fight, but he suddenly fall down painfully. Donatello and Raphael were trying reach to help him but the Kraang still shoot at them. Mikey quickly took out his nun chucks to help Leo but before he go, "Stay here, Princess!" yelped as he was dragged towards Dogpound, and then brutally punched in the stomach. As Mikey rolled across the wall, he flung out unconscious several stars at him. The clone sweat roped as she ran over to him, placing her hand at him to check if he's okay.

Then Dogpound walked over to Leonardo and grabbed him by the neck, Dogpound began to laugh. "Hehe... I can kill you so easily, if I bring your head to Master Shredder, he will be pleased."

"Let him go!" Donnie pleaded desperately, but to no avail.

Dogpound raised his hand to give the orders to Kraang to stop. "Now drop your weapons…" Dogpound threatened "…Or he dies."

Raph growled at Dogpound. He looked to see Leo shaking on Dogpound hand; he can't breath as he dared with blades painted at his throat. "STOP! Don't do this!" Raph cried as he could see the pain in Leo's eye shut as the tears of pain came out….

"Do it! Or your brother will safer." Dogpound twisted as he caught his hand on Leo's neck to show them out the pain as he ground his teeth to together.

"NO, DON'T" Donnie pleased.

"LEO!" Raphael shrieked to seeing his old brother this way.

Mikey was terrified to see Leo suffer, he don't know what he can do to save his big brother "Leo!" Mickey starts to cry.

Crescent could see throw Mickey's eyes they are look familiar, when she looked at Leonardo the flash old memory from her past has flame throbbing in pain and fear to that moment for what happen to her mother.

Raph and Donnie have no other choice but to do what he said. They dropped their weapons away from them, to save their brother, when they did Dogpound began to laugh. "You're so fools!" he spat, "None of you will never learn to be true warrior if you trust your enemies. You all may have overpowered me with the loss of, but now your fate…will be his!"

Dogpound lifted his hand to use his claw and prepared to slash Leo to the death.

"LEOOOOOOOO!" His brothers screamed.

But suddenly someone had punch the dogface out so hard and let Leonardo go; the bloods came out through his mouth and send him flying away launching towards the back wall and knocking him out on unconscious.

Everyone was in shock to see what just happen! When they all stared to who did that? It was Crescent! The really Crescent standing near to Leonardo, her right fist was flame to blue full of energy strings to socked Dogpound face and her eyes were shoot open in rage glow in to blue surrounds her like a pillar, even her hair were glowing too.

The turtle's eyes were widens for surprise… They can't believe for what they saw, there were to two Crescents here, TWO… How is that imposable? They look at the one who is with Michelangelo, wandering!

The clone with Mikey had suddenly disappears right in front of him; Mikey was froze in shock to see what's just happen to the clone.

Crescent looked at the turtles and said, "Take your brother and get out of here quickly!" the turtles still standing in their place with the shock on their faces, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT OF HERE NOW." Crescent yelled at them.

Donnie and Raph nodded quickly gripe Leo and carried on Donnie's back, then they run to escaped, before they do the Kraang are aim to shoot them, but Crescent had stop them with block attack, " _BLASTING CURSE_ " she aim her fist use her magic to creates a large explosion at the Kraang.

The turtles are about to escape from the window, but something has gripe Mikey's leg! It was one of the Kraang robots catch him, Mikey try to kick him harder, but it still hold his leg so tape, he tried to shout at his brothers, but the Kraang throw him so hard to the ground and knock him out.

Now all thinks are clear to Crescent, she's now single spell sing. "Pyromancy" (elemental fire) the red crystals on the bottles are lighting in to great spirits of fire, it begins to burn everything in its path, including nearly indestructible substances in side the van and even the Kraang hideout.

Raph and Donnie are running with unconscious Leo on Donnie's back, when Raph stop to look back to see if Mikey was behind them, but he's wasn't "Wait Donnie, where is Mikey?" Raph asked.

"He was right behind us!" Donnie said as he looks around and knows something's not right, "Where is he?"

"Oh, no… Don't tell me! He's still inside the building! I have to save him." Raph said.

"RAPH, WAIT!" Donnie shout to stop him, but it was too late. The warehouse has burst completely demolished make the turtle's fly tossed to the sea…

The turtles came out form the water to breath; they saw the warehouse is on fire and it completely destroyed, "MIKEYYYYYYYY!" Donnie and Raph screamed as they watching the building burns…

Meanwhile in the Shredder liar, Shredder is siting in his own share and Karai was standing next to him. Dogpound was cover on fire burns and his face still has mark of where Crescent punches him. He was shake on fear for what his master will do to him! "I'm really sorry Master Shredder, but it wasn't my fault…"

"ENOUGH… You failure unacceptable, the turtles have been destroying our plans and they defeated you many time already. Now you'll be punish for your failure" Shredder said.

"B-B-But Master Shredder! It wasn't just the turtles that did it? It was the Guardian girl who ruing the plane and destroy everything in the first place." Dogpound said in fear.

"What Guardian are you talking about?" Shredder said.

"She said that she's the Guardian of the moon. The Kraang said she used some kind of energy strength and the strong weapon that's slick Kraang's in pieces." Dogpound said.

Shredder eyes rage for what Dogpound said, he remember for someone who used this power for long time when he was in Japan, 'It can't be her!' Shredder thoughts. "Karai!"

"Yes father!" Karai answer.

"Find me information about this new girl, find out who she is and bring it to me. Understand!" Shredder order.

"Yes father!" Karai replied.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**TMNT: The Heart of the Moon**

 **Chapter 04**

 **In the lair**

Inside the lair was tranquility quiet; the TV is on but it was beeping. Everyone was in living room sitting there silent and feel so down for what happened last night.

When the boys came back from there mission they looked so badly shape, but Leo was the worse, they didn't say any word for what happened, but they didn't see Mikey's with them, so they told Master Splinter what happened to them when they tried to help the Guardian fighting with their enemies and tried to escape. When they found out Mikey wasn't behind them, Raph was about to go back, but it was too late, they failed to rescue Mikey in time.

Splinter sat there with April crying in his lap and Donatello help too treat Leonardo injury and Casey sitting next to Raphael trying to come down, but Raph stood up and punched the beanbag chair for not believing that would happen to his little brother.

"That's enough, Raphael!" Splinter shouted to stop him from punching.

Raph tried to come his anger. "I'm sorry sensei! It's just… I just can't believe this going to happen…"

Leo felt so disappointed and guilty to let his family down, he would not forget himself for what happen, "It's all my fault! I shouldn't let the teams down…I should have…"

"Who said it was your fault, Leo? You're not the one who should been blame." Raph yelled at Leo to stop him for fooling himself "It's all that blue girl fault, if we hadn't came to help her in the first place, none is would happened to Mikey!"

"RAPHAEL… I SAID ENOUGH" Splinter yelled at Raph.

Raph heard April cried so hard for hearing Mikey's name, he shouldn't say anything about Mikey right in front of her it will make her more upset. So he came to her and put his hand on her head try to come her down "April! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry!"

"M-M… Mikey is not dead! I'm sure of it! He'll be back!" April said cried.

"Calm down my child! We'll find him soon." Splinter said.

"Donnie! Is there any other way to find Mikey" Casey asked, "I mean? He has his T-Phone right! Can you trace him?"

"I did! I tried to located him, but his T-phone signal is not working."

"Aww… Mikey! Where are you?" April feel so disappointed for losing hope to find Mikey.

The TV has been activated and the news is reporting, but nobody is watching it! But Casey was watching, he sew there is news about that warehouse where turtles went to! "Hey guys, check this out." Casey said, as he turns the voice level up.

"There was an explosion last night in the port from New York City and the police are investigating for causing of the blast, they didn't find any injuries or bodies inside the building, so the police still investigating to find clue..." News reports said on TV.

"Do you hear that? They didn't find anything there. So that means Mikey is not inside the building and he's alive!" Donnie said, as they all breathed a sigh relief for hearing the great news.

"Thank goodness!" April said, as she tries to calm "But if he's not inside the building! So, where is he now?"

"We don't know April? Where ever he is now! We'll find him no matter what!" Leo gives his word, "We'll hide out to that warehouse tonight to find any trace that will help us to find Mikey and bring him back home. Casey you'll coming with us! Donnie, Raph be ready till the suns out."

"But Leo! Your wounds are not heal yet, you need to stay here until you wound get heal." Donnie said.

Splinter patted Leonardo shoulder, "Donatello is right my son, your body still need the time to heal, you have to stay here and let your brothers do their job to find Mikey."

"But sensei… I can't just sit here and wait to heal; I have to go with them. I let the team down ones and I won't let this happen again. I'll find Mikey and get him home safely no matter what happen. Please sensei you have to let me go and find him, please."

Splinter knows his son wouldn't listen to him; he has right to be in this mission with his brothers every inching as their leader to be closer to one another even if there is knife through his death. He knows he has no other choice for his duty not as leader but as a big brother for his family "Very well my son, you can do search mission with your brothers, but no fighting tonight, understood"

"Hai sensei." Leo promise.

There was a flame all over the place, nowhere else to run! Mikey was underneath the iron columns, bleeding from a shallow wound on the head and his right leg was damaged stuck. Can't move, can't breath. Nothing he can do to get out of this dilemma, all he has to wait for his brothers come to save him but is too late, the roof is falling down on him…

Mikey woke up screaming from the bed, when he snap out it he took deep breath and tried to calm, "Whew… Oh man. It was just a dream!" he looks around the place, he's not in the lair now! He found himself some places like bedroom or what ever is! It full of books, painting pictures on the wall and there is a window that glows of the sun reflected in his eyes.

When he tried to get up he sudden feels a pain on his right leg! His body covered of bandages, but his leg was burly damage. He then realized that it wasn't a dream! 'Where am I? How did I get here?' Mikey thoughts.

Mikey slid from the bed, as he stood up and walked out of the room. When he's out of the room he carefully walks very slowly for his injure leg then he smell something so tasty make his stomach grown. He walk throw that smell! Then he made it to the kitchen and saw someone is cooking, it was a woman dressing many colors and had brown skin, "Oh, I see you finally awaking!" Mikey quickly hide behind the door, how did she knows he was there "Don't be afraid dear, I know who you are and you don't need to hide from Mama Z! Little Turtle!"

Mikey was in shock to hear what she said? "Wait. You know me!"

"Well of course, I'm the one who treat it your wounds! The Blue Guardian had brought you here looking pretty bad last night!" Mama Z said.

Now that Mikey has just remembered what happen last night. What he saw in his dream was real, he remember there was glowing blue light right in front of him tried to moved the iron columns on him. It was Princess who saves him from the fire 'So, Princess had come back to save me and she brut me here.' Mikey said to his thoughts so he started to ask her few question "So… Where am I?"

"You're in my home and this is her home too. No one know you're hided here so you're safe, don't worry about it."

"So you… You're not afraid of me, for what I am?" Mikey said nervous.

"Hehe… Why should I be scared, dear? I have seen a lot of thinks worse then you think! You don't looks scary to me, you're the cutes little turtle I have ever seen." Mama Z smiles and laugh for him.

She makes Mikey blush as he hid his face from her, when she heard his stomach grown makes Mama Z giggling, "Come on in dear! I made you some delicious lunch just for you."

Mikey can't think of anything but his stomach. He quickly set up at the table and begging to eat! Then his eyes grew wide, "Mmm… It taste like pizza! What is it?" Mikey ask.

"It's a family secret recipe, dear!" Mama Z said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call my Mikey. You said you name's Mama Z?"

At that time when something had just came in the front door, "Meow!"

Mikey took notice of the black cat inter to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Wow… You got a cat?"

The cat's back arched with it fur rising as it continued to growl with bared fangs, then he back away and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Don't worry about him, he just didn't get used to see new people in the house"

Then suddenly someone had just came in the kitchen "Mama Z! I'm home!"

"Welcome back sweetie! How is the collage going?"

"As usual, studies nothing else!" when Crescent see who's sitting there with Mama Z eating, "Oh, so you finally awaking! I thought you might still sleeping."

Michelangelo heard the girl voice from behind; it looks familiar to him! When he looks at her? She was wearing purple hoodie and short jeans. She has a purple eyes, brown hair and white skin.

"Mikey, this is my daughter Crescent" Mama Z said "She's the one who save you from that flame last night."

"Mama Z! I told you not to tell him." Crescent didn't want Mikey to know who's she.

"It's alright dear, you can trust him. He won't do any harm for us and I know he will keep the secret."

Mama Z knows how to deal with the people telling the truth or lies when she meet them. She looked at Mikey's big blue eyes and sees the truth on him, so Crescent has no choice but to agree with her mother.

Mikey was in shock to see whom it was, his eyes were sparkling "Princess! It's that you?"

"Would you please don't call me that! I'm…" before Crescent could finish the sentence when Mikey had circled his arms around her for a hug.

"OH, PRINSEES! It's really you."

"LET GO OF ME!" Crescent yelled tried to pushed him back as Mama Z starts to laugh at her.

"Mama! That's not funny"

"Hehe… Heh…S-Sorry dear! It's so funny to see him hugged you. He's really cute," said Mama Z, as she can't stop laughing.

"Yeah… Yeah… Whatever!" Crescent said sweat drop and feel so embarrassing.

"Oh Princess, you're so awesome! I can't believe you can do such a cool things to take down the Kraang's and save my brother from Dogpound! You're so cool, Princess." Mikey said as his eyes were still sparkling.

Crescent was blushing for the first time to hear someone tell her that, she push Mikey back to the chair and begin to ask some question, "Okay now listen, first of all stop call me Princess and second who are you and where did you come from? And what is those alien robots freaks are doing in this place?"

"I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey and I am Teenage mutant Ninja Turtle from New York City. And those alien robots you said they call themselves The Kraang, they try to takeover the planet and turn human in to mutagen freak so they can make the earth as their home." Mikey said.

Crescent was confused and surprised to hear what Mikey's just said "Mutant, Ninjas? Aliens takeover the earth? What do you mean be that?"

"Well… It's a long story, but I can tell you how's our live begin and how we met the Kraang! You're gone love it"

"We would love to hear the story dear, I love long stories!" Mama Z so excitant to hear it, as she looked at Crescent's face to let him talk, she didn't have the time to hear the story, but if it's really imported to hear what he'll say, so what choice she have anyways, so she sit to the chair and listen.

Mikey start to explained his story from fifteen years ago when his sensei Master Splinter was a human from begin when he buy four baby turtles. He walk in the street when he passed on some man he knows something strange about him so he decided to follow him, when he did he startled a nearby rat. The two man approached him saying he could not be allowed to leave alive after he seen them, Splinter begin to defend himself. Unfortunately, after he hit the man holding the container, it fell and brock open, the green substance covered him and his brothers and Master Splinter too, Splinter transformed form a human to a rat, he and his brother grew to the size of a human infant. Then he took them down into the sewers and made a home, he raised them as his own children and training them to be great ninja warriors. Then he also explained about who they met Kraang when they try to save April and her father from them and they discover the mutagen it the same that turn them. It was from the Kraang themself who made the mutagen, so he and his brothers try their best to stop them.

"That was really quite story I have ever heard. Right darling?" Mama Z said to her daughter.

But Crescent didn't hear Mama Z talking to her, she was in deep thought 'Hmm… Interesting, so they are been mutant from by those alien freaks and they tried to stop there plan, this could be really import to know everything about them.'

"What about you?" Mikey asked.

"Huh, what?" Crescent blinked.

"Are you mutant too? Or you coming from the other world dimension."

She was wondering for what that turtle just said, is he stupid or what "No, I was born with this power it's call Magic, I get it from my great grandparents. Our mission is to use this magic to protect the people from evil souls. I was chosen to do the honor to continue their duty as the guardian and to keep the promises to our insisters until the end and I will keep on going until I find my true destine someday."

The turtle in orange smiled and his eyes are sparkling "Wow… That is so cool, Princess! Your insisters are so Awesome and even that you like super hero's on comic books, is that what you're doing every time to help people out with your magical power. Right!"

Crescent didn't say anything to his question, it make her feel like someone really appreciation for her duty, makes her face blushing for his word, but she didn't have to think about it "Anyways, In the mean time I have to take you back to your family tonight. They're properly worrying sick for not knowing you're alive."

"Oh no, you are right! My brothers and Sensei are probable be so worried. Oh man, I really forget about them! I have to call them now." Mikey said as he tried to find his T-phone. "Oh man, I mast have lost it in the warehouse during the battle! What should I do?"

"Here, you can use mine!" Crescent hand her phone to Mikey, but before she do "Listen up first, you may know about my true identity for now. So if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll personally going to makes your life like hell to turn you in to chicken. Understand"

Mikey fear comes to his blue eyes with tears; she's definitely gone do it, by the looks in to her eyes, "Y... Yes, ma'am."

"Oh honey, don't be mean to him" Mama Z said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**TMNT: The Heart of the Moon**

 **Chapter 05**

 **Back in the lair…**

April and Master Splinter were setting in the living room while the boys are in Donatello's lap getting prepare to go out searching for Mikey. When Master Splinter saw April still upset for his missing son, so he trying to convince with all he can make her restless, he put his hand on her shoulder and said "My dear child, don't you worry about Michelangelo, I know he's going to be okay for sure. My sons will find him soon, have faith!"

April wipe her tears and said, "Thank you sensei. You're right, I have to believe for Mikey safe, he will be come back home…" suddenly April T-phone is ring. It was unknown number; April was confused for who would call her? She has no other choice, but to answer it "Hello!"

"Hey April, it's me Mikey" when April heard Mikey's voice make her heart peat fast and she was about to cry "Mikey! Oh my goodness is that you! Are you okay?" she said.

In the mean time When the boys are in living room gathering as they were so glad to heard Mikey's okay, April turn on the speaker on her T-phone and then Mikey start to explain to them for what happen to him inside the warehouse and told them how did he get captured by one of the Kraang robots and try to escape, but when he found himself surrounded by a fire all over the place he couldn't remember how did this happen, "And when the roof top is about to full at me, I thought I was going to be minced turtle for good, but I was saved by Princess! She's the one who saved me from the fire."

"So, where are you new Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I'm in Princess home and she is right next to me and Mama Z made me some delicious food, it was really taste like pizza. Pretty cool, huh!" Mikey was so exciting to tell his family about her and what she can really do with her magic, but he can't "Do you hear that Raph! She can do real magic. I told you so, dude!"

Raph doesn't know what to say for what his little brother said, when he told him there is no such thing as magic, but he was so glad the his brother is okay

"Yeah... Yeah, Whatever Mikey!"

"Michelangelo, may I speak to the Guardian please!" Splinter speaks.

"Huh… Hai, sensei" Mikey give the phone to Crescent "Sensei wants to speak to you."

Crescent took her phone from Mikey and put the speaker on so Mama Z can hear it too "Hello!"

"Grating young Guardian, I have to say thank you for saving my son and for you're bravely to stop the Kraang plans, I'm grateful for what you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome sir, but please you don't have to thank me that much I did what I have to do to saving human kind, if I would know your sons be there in that place I couldn't let them get hurt because of me and don't worry about your son, he's in the good hand."

"I know he is, you have done great things to save him and I know he's with someone I can trust."

Crescent was marveled and confused for what Master Splinter just said, how could he trust someone not knowing who really she is. There must be something that he may know something about, but what was it? Maybe she could ask about that later, but first thinks first. "Well…. Anyways, I'll bring Mikey to the place where your sons can pick him up, just tell me where the location is and I'll bring him there."

"Very well young one, my son Donatello well sends you the place that you could all meet up tonight."

"Great, just send the location and we'll be there."

"Young guardian, I have a question to asking you." Splinter asks.

"Uh, yes sir!"

"Did you actually use your magical powers against the ninjas that you fought them last night?"

"Well… Not that much, but yes I did. Is there something the matter, sir!"

"I'm afraid so my dear child. You see those ninjas you fought them, they called themselves Foot Ninjas, following by their leader Oroku Saki the Shredder. He's an evil man that you can't face him, he will do whatever it takes to get his hand on someone who's standing up against him. And I'm so sure he will coming after you."

"Me? Why would you think he is coming after me! What make you so sure about that?" Crescent asks him reason.

"Because I know him for very long time. So I am asking you to stay away from him, he's a dangers man you can't handle it on your own, don't get involved with him. Understood!"

Crescent was in deep thought to think what Splinter had just said, if that Shredder know something about her! He's definitely coming after her Mama Z and if he find out! She'll be in beep danger because of her. She made a promise to herself that she well do whatever it takes to protect her mother no matter what; even it will cost her life to death. She would never let this happing again; she's been training so herd to become stronger and brave enough to handle this situation. When she felt a hand rest on her shoulder which caused her to jolt as she looks back to seeing Mama Z looking at her with a smile on her face to tell her that it's going to be alright, so she would not be worry about it.

So Crescent begins to breathe in and out, started to say a words to him, "With all do respect sir, I may not know who this guy is or what he can do. I'm not afraid of what he will do to me, he can't control over my fear. As my teacher us to say. 'You must fight your fear because the fear would make you as enemy. Confront your fears and they won't be your fears anymore.' nothing would make the fear comes to my heart, so you don't have to worry about it; for the first place I could handle things by myself without your sons help, you should be worry about them more then me. They're the one who should be more careful for their battle next time."

"What did you say?" Raph shouted, "You're the one who got messed up in the first place, if you hadn't warned us that you gone outburst the place out, none this would happen to us and if you had know this that Mikey is still in there he could… Ouch!" Master Splinter uses his stick to hid Raph head to shut him up.

"My apology for what my son had say to you, he shouldn't have…"

"No, he's right" Crescent cut his speech "I should had know this would happen to Mikey, I'm very sorry for what I did, I messed up and cost your sons life. So I suggest the you all stay away from me and don't try to help me next time."

"You have to understand this situation young guardian; it's dangers to handle this on your own, you have to stay out of this or you'll gone get killed." Splinter tries to persuade her, but he knows that she wouldn't listen to him. What can he do about it?

"Sensei is right, Princess" Mikey can't stand to listen what they were saying, so he have to say something "The Kraang's and Shredder wouldn't stop chasing you until they get you, I'm not mad at you for what happen. You got to believe us, please Princess."

Sometime thing goes happen when it comes to Crescent to hear what Mikey said; she felt burns inside her chest, she never felt like this for so long, but she didn't want any forgiveness from anyone. This is so stupid. Why is she feeling this way? She doesn't even deserve to someone carry about her safety only her mother, why does she expect for some strangers like them carries about her? What do they want from her?

Suddenly Crescent feels painful throb to her chest, brining her back to the present. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath try to calm down, she didn't want hear this any more "Listen here mister, I don't know what exactly you want from me, but I'm asking you to stay out of my business and I don't need any some of your advice to tell me this, I work alone so stay out of it."

"Please listen to me, you have to…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I don't want to hear anything from you. This conversation is over, I'll bring your son back tonight and that's it. Goodbye sir!"

"Wait…" it's to late, she hinges up the call.

"Hey! Why did you hinge up on Sensei like that? You should listen to…" Crescent looked at Mikey growled with killing intent to shut him up.

Crescent sends him a death glare "You listen here turtle boy, you do not want to know what is going to happen when I get mad! So you just shut up or I'll gut you."

"Heh… Y-yes ma' am!" Mikey yelps in horror.

 **Back in the Lair…**

Master Splinter can't let this happen to her, he have to stop her before it's too late, so he has no other choice but to count on his sons "My sons, you have to stop her and try convince her no mater what it takes. Understood"

"But sensei, what can we do about it? She may not listen to us either, what can we do about it?" Leo said.

"Guys, I have an idea how we can do It." they were all listening to Donnie as he start to tell them about his planes "April and I could try to persuaded her to joying the team to help us fighting against the Kraang's. I mean she's really strong and brave enough to takes down the Kraang's with her weapons, right? And we can let her see that we're carries about her and how's it means of team work, that's the way she wouldn't have to fight the Foot clans alone; She saved our life twice, so let us try."

"This could work, Donnie you're genius." April said, as she hugging Donnie would make him blush harder "What do you think, Sensei?"

Master Splinter could agree for his son planes, but he's right. This could be the only chance to keep the guardian girl away from Shredder.

"Hmm… Very well then, do what ever it takes to convince her until she agreed to join your team?"

"Hai sensei! You can count on us." Donnie said.

TBC


End file.
